Kiss it All Better
by xeno-skyward-emblem
Summary: Sometimes you can't always hold on to the one's you love. Sometimes all you can hold on to is the memories that you two have shared. (LinkxIke oneshot)


**_Author's note:_** This is dedicated to my wonderful friend kinllover! To the readers: This is my first time writing anything like this, so I tried! Also, if anyone's confused it goes from Link presently to his memories and back and forth throughout the story. Hope you all enjoy!

**_Warning:_** BoyxBoy If you don't like it you don't have to read it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not by any means, own the characters or games mentioned in this story. Super Smash Bros, Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem... etc. all belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Kiss it All Better

My reflection always looked so tranquil in the water here. The scars and pain seemed to drift away with the soothing breeze and I was only left with memories.

_I wonder how he's doing._

…

"No! Ike wait!" I laughed, chasing after the sprinting bluenette.

"Not my fault you have short legs!" He teased, continuing his fast pace towards the lake.

I sighed and trailed behind, but when I got to the calm body of water, the larger male was no longer in sight. "Ike…?" I called, but received no answer. "Dammit.. I hope he hasn't gotten his ass in trouble again." I sat down on a large rock and kicked a pebble into the water, only to be knocked down a few seconds later.

"Haha! Got you," Ike laughed at his own antics.

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows at him, which only made his smile brighter.

"You're adorable when you get annoyed, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to scoot out from under him to no avail. He kept his hands firmly grasped to my wrists and leaned his face closer to mine, placing a sensual kiss on my lips.

"I love you Link."

"I love you too Ike."

…

My lips pursed into a smile as I submerged my hand into the cool water, allowing my digits to make contact with the smooth stones that lay below the surface. We both loved sitting by the lake and talking. It was one our "our spots," you could say. I slowly lifted myself up from the water, and began walking into the forest.

The trees created a dark and lush canopy overtop of my head as I walked. I traced my fingers on the rough bark of one of the trees and took a shaky breath.

_I miss him._

…

"Let's sit here Link," Ike suggested, plopping his body down under the shady cover of a large Oak. He patted the ground next to him and I took the seat happily.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and couldn't help but blush when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

It was nearing nighttime and the temperature was rapidly dropping, causing me to shiver. Without a moment's hesitation Ike was stripping off his sweatshirt and handing it to me.

I smiled gratefully and pulled my arms through the baggy sleeves. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Ike replied, pulling me onto his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and placed a gently kiss on my cheek. "You know… I could stay like this forever."

My face turned a bright red. "Forever is a long time, dear."

He chuckled, his breath warm on my neck. "Maybe, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

…

I stepped back from the tree and began exiting the woods until they opened up to a large meadow where wild flowers flourished. I carefully plucked a few from the soil and clutched the stems tightly in my hand. The petals were a deep, comforting blue and I decided it would be best to carry them with me.

_Being with you seemed like a gift._

…

Persistent knocking awakened me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was already noon and I still hadn't left my bed. I sighed and slowly rose, walking to the door in my pajamas. "Hello?"

"Jeez, you are so lazy sometimes," a teasing smirk greeted me.

I rolled my eyes and allowed Ike to come inside. "Look who's talking."

"Hey, I might be lazy, but at least I'm not wasting my days away under the covers. Plus, I went for a walk this morning and decided to bring you these." He extended his arm, revealing the most beautiful bouquet of wild flowers I had ever seen.

I was speechless as I grabbed the gorgeous arrangement, walking into the kitchen to place them in a nice vase with water.

"I take it by the silence that you like them?" Ike questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"Like them? I love them. They're magnificent," I smiled, my eyes beaming. I removed the space between Ike and I and lovingly placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He passionately returned the kiss, running his gentle hands through my messy, blond hair. "You're welcome," he replied. "But I was thinking, maybe you would want to go out with me to this restaurant tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms. "Is that why you brought me flowers?" I laughed. "You know I would have gone with you regardless."

He shrugged, fixing his bandanna. "Nah, I just thought you would like the gift, so is that a yes?"

I gave him a look. "Of course it's a yes."

…

I dropped the flowers, allowing them to blow away in the wind. The usual dizzy feeling was returning and my legs began to wobble underneath me. I quickly found a seat in some soft grass and willed myself not to get sick.

_Why?_  
_Why?_  
_Why?_

That damn word kept replaying in my mind as my hands grasped my head tightly.

_Why can't I forget?_

…

After Ike left, the rest of the day was long and tedious. At five o'clock it had started storming, so I knew by the time Ike arrived at nine it would be pitch black out besides the dim streetlights.

I sat comfortably by my large front window and stared awestruck at the lighting. Every once in a while it would illuminate the street in front of my house and I could see cars drive by or random trash cans rolling away with the breeze. It was at nine ten when I finally saw the blue-haired love of my life pull up in his car. He exited the vehicle and began walking up the sidewalk to my front door, the rain soaking him in the process.

That's when I saw the other man.

He emerged from the bushes of my next door neighbors house and began making his way towards Ike. The lightning flashed and I could make out his features more clearly. He had dirty blond hair and a scruffy beard. Not to mention, his tattered clothes stuck to his bones cause of the poor weather. It looked like he was homeless and couldn't afford food.

I admit, it worried me, so I slowly stood up from my position and made my way to the front door, opening it a crack. The man had already gotten Ike's attention and seemed to be begging him. Ike, kindly enough, pulled out his wallet and extended an unknown amount of money to the stranger. The man seemed shocked, snatching the cash immediately. He gave no sign of gratitude, but instead, raised a gun to Ike's head, demanding the rest of his cash.

My eyes widened in horror, as I watched the man's shaking hand with intense concentration. Ike quickly placed his wallet on the ground and took a step back, not wanting to cause any trouble. He was smarter than that.

The man just kept shaking his head no. "There's more… you have more money. I know it. Don't lie to me." He kept repeating.

Ike insisted that he gave him everything he had, but the man wouldn't accept no as an answer. He was unstable and desperate.

I felt myself getting nauseous as the man took another step closer to Ike. The stranger wasn't just warning him anymore, it was a deadly threat, and a boost of adrenaline ran through me as I saw his finger tighten around the trigger.

"Stop!" I screamed, running out of the house and slamming Ike to the ground as I heard the gunshot go off.

The stranger's eyes widened and he fled, dropping the weapon on the soggy ground.

I coughed, feeling intense agony on my left side, but when I placed my hand to the source of the pain I felt warm liquid drench my palm.

Ike's deep, blue eyes looked worried as he sat up, gently pulling me into my arms. "Link," he whispered, resting his head on my chest. He was crying. I couldn't remember Ike ever crying.

I smiled softly, my hand brushing against Ike's face. "Shh.. It'll be okay," I promised.

Ike lifted his head to meet mine and gave me the most timid, loving kiss on the lips.

"See, your kiss already makes me feel better." Another cough escaped my lips and I could now feel the warm liquid, trickling down my chin. "I love you so much Ike," I managed to whisper. "Let's take a rain check on that date shall we?"

…

I was shaking profusely, hugging my knees to my chest. It seemed like forever since that horrendous night, when I passed away, losing the person who mattered to me more than life itself. People always say that the afterlife is a better place, a happier place, but I say they're wrong.

_I'm not in his arms._

* * *

**_Author's note:_** Well I hoped you liked it! I've had this idea for a while now and I never seemed to have been able to write it all out. To Smoshy, I hope you're happy with how it turned out, and to any readers, please check out her stories! They're all amazing, especially the IkexLink story called "Bully" she's working on now. Please favorite and review if you enjoyed. Every review means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!


End file.
